Sally Jackson, Hunter of Artemis
by Resatice
Summary: What if Sally became a hunter? How would her life change? Read to find out! Rated T because I'm paranoid. Flames are welcome, I love s'mores!


**A/N: So this idea was based off one of my friend's dreams. I changed a few things but I give the credit of the idea to her. I hope you like this and I'm going to start it as a one shot. If you guys want me to continue writing it I'll see what I can do!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson, I wish I did but sadly I don't.**

Sally PoV

I was sitting in English class listening to the teacher talk about proper ways to start a story. I was the only one listening considering the fact that I wanted to be an author. I loved the way people could make amazing stories; it was like watching a movie in your head. I wanted to have people consider me as one of those people.

My passion to write came when my father used to take me to the book store when I was five. I remember the times when he would tuck me into bed and read to me. He wouldn't stop until I was fast asleep. They would always be Greek myths. I used to think that was why I used to see the monsters come out of the books, but that was before the incident happened, the one that changed my life.

My family and I were going to see my grandparents. They lived far away so we had to go by airplane. I think it was because of the storm but we came crashing down. I remember the bright flash of lightning and the thunder that followed. The feeling of falling was one of my greatest fears. I heard my mom scream and my father with his eyes closed. There was a boom and I fell unconscious. When I woke I was in a hospital back in New York. I looked around and got scared. I couldn't see my parents anywhere. I asked a nurse and she smiled at me sadly. She told me that the doctor would explain everything. When I got the news my parents were dead I didn't talk for a month. I was five years old and my parents were gone. I only talked when I started school. It was because of _him_. He was my lifeline, the one to repair my broken self.

His name was Daniel. We were best friends throughout elementary and middle school. We stared dating in high school and we still are up to this day. I'm in grade 11 now. He has been my life line, without him I don't know what I would do.

I was so busy in my thoughts I didn't realize that the bell had rung. I was supposed to meet Daniel at the parking lot. We had a date today.

I walked throughout the hallway making my way to my destination when I heard someone moan my boyfriend's name. Out of curiosity I went to check it out and what I saw shattered my heart to pieces.

There he was making out with some other girl. I didn't understand why he would do this to me. I thought we were best friends.

"Daniel…How could you?" I asked him in a soft voice.

He jumped when he heard my voice. The other girl grinned at me.

"Sally…" His voice trailed off. Tears stung my eyes. I felt like crawling into a hole at that moment.

"Can I just ask something? Did you actually mean to be my best friend? Did you even think about me when you did…This?"

"I always was your best friend. And no, I didn't think of you. I'm sorr-"

That's when I ran.

I ran somewhere not paying attention to where I went. I stopped when my legs couldn't run anymore. I sat on the ground and looked at my surroundings. I was in a forest. I heard rustling behind me. I turned and saw a dog, but not just any dog. This dog was huge, the size of a truck. It was as dark as shadows and had eyes as red as blood. It started running towards me but a silver arrow came out of the vegetation. A girl who looked about my age with auburn hair and stunning silver eyes that looked like the moon came out. She held a bow with another arrow notched. She let it loose and the arrow hit the dog again. It blew up into golden dust and drifted away with the wind.

The girl noticed me. She studied me for a moment with those silver eyes piercing into my soul. The softened when she saw my tear stained face.

"It seems as if you can see through the mist. Come with me, I'll help you out."

I nodded my head. I don't understand why I was listening to this stranger but I felt a connection to her. As if it was destiny we were supposed to meet. The girl and I walked to a clearing with ten silver tents. There was a fire burning in the centre of the field. There were girls that were from the ages of twelve all the way to sixteen. Some of them glanced at me while others gave me a warm smile.

I was lead into the biggest tent. There were bows and arrows hung on the wall. There was a hunting knife on the other side.

"My name is Artemis. Assuming how you saw the hellhound before, I think you can see through the mist. Anyways, I am a Greek goddess. Goddess of the hunt, maidens, and the wild to be exact. I can see that you have had your heart broken. I will give you sanctuary. You will be partially immortal, meaning that you cannot die or become sick but you can fall in battle. I have also been looking for a lieutenant. I am hoping that you can lead my hunters when I am busy doing other things. Now may I ask the question that may change your life. Will you be a Hunter of Artemis and my lieutenant?"

**A/N: So what do you think? Tell me in the reviews!**


End file.
